Mademoiselle de Sabertooth et son Tombeur
by MalyceaDunCastellan
Summary: Stinerva Week Ma contribution à la Stinerva Week de cette année. De l'amour à l'humour, du lycée au monde de Fiore, Sting et Minerva forment un couple diamantaire, plein de facettes à explorer. L'amour explosif, tendre et passionné entre ces deux êtres que tout oppose et réunit sera-t-il porteur de leçon pour nous tous?
1. Jour 1: Premier Rendez-vous

Bonjours ou bonsoir à tous! Je reviens avec la Stinerva Week!

Alors, pourquoi?

Premièrement, c'est un couple que j'adore. Ils ont une telle alchimie ces deux-là que ça m'en bouche un coin, quand je regarde.

Deuxièmement... juste Baella quoi. Lisez ses Stinerva, vous voilà convertis!

Donc, j'espère que ces petits Os que je posterais tout au long de la semaine vous plairont!

Et comme à chaque fois que j'écris du Stinerva, je le dédie à FairyTail-Os, qui adore le Stinerva et qui est l'organisatrice de la Stinerva Week cette année. Je te fais d'énormes poutous ma choute, et je te souhaite une super lecture avec touuut le Stinerva que tu pourras lire!

Donc, on y va!

PS: Ce chapitre a été corrigé par mimilia-san, ma bêta que j'adore!

Jour 1 : Premier rendez-vous.

* * *

-Bordel je sais paaaaas ! Hurlait Sting depuis une heure.

Rogue haussa le sourcil. Sting ressemblait à une fille à chercher frénétiquement quoi mettre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout... soupira-t-il.

-Fro est d'accord ! sourit la petite grenouille-chat.

Sting passa une tête rageuse en dehors de l'encadrement de porte avant de siffler :

-Les filles s'en foutent pas !

-Tu n'es pas une fille, Sting. Quoique je commence à me poser la question.

-Quoi ? S'égosilla son ami en un cri de fillette.

-Comme à ce moment précis. Soupira Rogue. Des fois je me demande si tu ne dissimulerais pas une paire de seins.

-C'est si gentiment dit... Grommela Sting.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Ricana le dragon slayer de l'ombre. Je ne te cache pas que tu as raison, en un sens. Si tu viens à poil, elle n'appréciera surement pas.

-Merci mec de pas me foutre la pression.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Sting et Minerva avaient fixé leur premier rencard ce soir. Et Sting lui tapait sur les nerfs. Est-ce que c'était possible de crier comme ça sans avoir plus de progestérone que de testostérone? Le tombeur de ces dames perdait toute sa virilité quand il était question de la demoiselle de Sabertooth.

-Comme si elle allait regarder ce que tu portes.  
-Je te rappelle que ma copine s'appelle pas Yukino. Elle, elle se fiche royalement que tu viennes fagoté comme je sais pas quoi, elle te dit rien!  
-Elle a plutôt intérêt à ne pas s'appeler comme ça. Menaça le ténébreux. Et la demoiselle te hurle si souvent dessus que tu devrais t'y être fait.  
-Ouais, ouais. Calme-toi, mec, Minerva m'en fait assez voir pour que j'évite de chercher une autre nana.  
-Sting.  
-Et si c'était le cas, je chercherais surement pas la tienne. J'aimerais juste qu'elle se sente pas obligée de crier pour une fois.

Sting retourna à son armoire et se planta devant. Il se mit à réfléchir.

-À ce train-là, tu y iras VRAIMENT à poil. Souligna Rogue. Habilles-toi comme d'habitude, tu es stressant.  
-Mais ouais, c'est ça... maugréa Sting. Pour qu'elle dise que je fais pas assez d'effort pour elle...  
-Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux...  
-Je suis sérieux, mec.  
-...T'es vraiment chiant.  
-Ça veut dire que tu m'aides, ça?  
-Seulement si tu vires ton cul de ce plancher juste après. Et aussi vite que si ton derrière était en feu, de préférence.  
-Chef, oui Chef. Se moqua Sting.  
-C'est toi le maitre de guilde.  
-Ouais, ouais...

Pendant ce temps, chez une certaine tigresse, la même scène ou presque se déroulait.

En sous-vêtement, sans aucune gêne, Minerva avait étalé trois tenues sur son lit. Yukino commentait chacun de ses choix avec bonheur.

-La bleue?  
-Non, il vaudrait mieux que tu mettes quelque chose de plus sobre.  
-Oui, tu as raison. La marine, alors.  
-Parfait. Les chaussures?  
-Escarpins noirs?  
-Nickel. Accessoires?  
-Mets juste deux bracelets et des boucles d'oreilles.

Minerva soupira.

-Ce n'est pas un peu trop... simple?  
-Non, rassure-toi. C'est juste basique. Pour un premier rendez-vous, si tu fais compliqué...  
-Pff... souffla la tigresse. Je suis prête à parier qu'il n'a fait auciun effort.  
-Qui sait... fit Yukino avec un petit sourire. Peut-être que si.  
-Ho, non. Ricana la brune.  
-On parie? Sourit la blanche.  
-Avec plaisir.

De retour chez Sting et Rogue...

-J'ai l'impression d'être un saucisson.  
-Fro est d'accord!  
-Tu as mis la veste à l'envers. Souligna Rogue.  
-Je déteste ces trucs.  
-Tu as insisté.  
-Ouais, ouais... grommela le blond, tiré à quatre épingles dans un magnifique costume. Mais franchement... Le mec qui a dit que ces trucs étaient cool devrait être puni pour crime contre l'humanité.  
-Fro est d'accord!

Rogue sourit de désespoir.

-Bon. Maintenant, débarrasse-moi le plancher.

Sting s'appretait à s'éxécuter, avant de brusquement s'arrêter. Rogue haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi?  
-De une... faut que je pense à acheter des fleurs. De deux...

Le ton de Sting se fit railleur.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je parte vite, dis donc?  
-Parce Yukino vient. Soupira Rogue. Va acheter tes fleurs et laisse-moi tranquille.  
-Okay! Ricana Sting avant de disparaître, laissant son jumeau désespérer dans son coin.

Comme dit, il fila chez le fleuriste le plus proche, qui acceuillit le maitre de Sabertooth avec faste.

-Très cheeeer... Minauda-t-il avec une voix affreusement aïgue. Que désirez-vous?  
-Un bouquet. Pour la demoiselle.  
-Ho... rendez vous galant, j'imagine?  
-Ouais. On va dire ça.  
-Bien, bien, bien. Assemblage de roses et de myosotis, n'est-ce pas? Ça vous fera 350 Joyaux.

Sting paya le fleuriste avant de fuir loin du ton mielleux du commerçant.

De son coté, Minerva arrivait tranquillement. Elle ne se sentait pas franchement à l'aise dans ces vêtement simplistes qu'elle avait enfilé, mais après tout, Yukino avait très bon gout.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit arriver au loin un énorme nuage de poussière débouler vers elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sans qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle se retrouva par terre, joyeusement étalée sur le dos, avec, en guise d'assaillant, un homme blond en costume avec des fleurs.

-VOUS NE POURRIEZ PAS... commença Minerva, énervée, avant de se rendre compte d'un léger détail.

-Une cicatrice?

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Sting?  
-Hein? Wouaw, c'était une sacrée chute. Je t'ai fait mal? Demanda-t-il avec un naturel déconcertant.  
-Heu... Non... Mais... fit-elle toujours stupéfiée.  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-Tu... es... en... costume? Bégaya la jeune femme.  
-Ha, ça! Heu... ouais. Acquisca Sting. Je me suis dit que vu que c'était notre premier rendez-vous, mieux valait faire les choses bien. J'ai même pris des fleurs.  
-Mon dieu... souffla la tigresse. T'imagines pas à quel point je te déteste.  
-Hein?  
-J'avais parié avec Yukino que tu ne ferais aucun effort.  
-Ha.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa Sting.

-Elle aurait pas parié avec Rogue aussi, par hasard?  
-Évidemment. Pourquoi?  
-Ho le con. Il va me le payer. Grommela le dragon slayer.

Minerva toisa son petit-ami d'un air suspicieux.

-Bon. Tu me les donne, ces fleurs?  
-Tiens.  
-Merci mon coeur. Sourit la brune en déposant un baiser papillon sur la joue du jeune homme.

-Bon, faudrait savoir hein! Tu m'aimes ou tu me détestes? Lança le blond d'un air narquois.  
-Espèce d'abruti.  
-Okay, donc tu me dé...  
-Espèce d'abruti qui me fait chier parce que je l'aime. Coupa Minerva.  
-Ha, ben c'est mieux! Sourit Sting.

Ce jour-ci, Sting apprit que Minerva l'aimait à le hair, et Minerva appris que se faire écrabouiller par un blond en costard, c'est tout bénef. Quand à Rogue, il apprécia son rendez-vous avec la constellationniste aux cheveux blancs, tout en rageant d'avoir perdu son pari.

Ce jour-ci marqua une date historique. Le premier rendez-vous de l'amour d'une tigresse et d'un dragon dans l'histoire de l'amour, c'est important, non?

Ce sont les grandes différences et les petites attentions qui font le grand amour. Une grande compliquée devenant simple quelques heures, un je m'en foutiste bien habillé, ça fait tout.

Et Sting et Minerva en furent, selon la légende, le plus grand des exemples...

* * *

Voila! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Dites moi tout en reviews!

PS pour ceux qui lisent les plans de Mira. En raison des projets que j'ai en ce moment, j'ai décidé de la mettre en pause, mais ce n'est que temporaire!

Je vous embrasse, et à demain,

Malycea


	2. Jour 2: Cuisiner

Bonjour à touuuuuuus! Comment vous allez depuis hier?

Oui, je sais, vous êtes touuuuus impressionnés. JE SUIS PAS EN RETARDDDD!

Alors, déja de 1, parce que ben... j'essaie de faire au maximum les choses bien pour une fois que je participe à ce genre d"évènement, et aussi parce que... Ces deux malades de Baella et Eclipse1995 qui participent aussi à la Stinerva Week, ont décidé de dire à tout le monde que je la faisait aussi, alors si au cas ou leur fans venait à venir ici, histoire que la déception soit moindre, autant qu'il y ait quelque chose à lire! Et ceux qui ne les connaissent pas? Eh bien, mesdames messieurs, vous allez tous prendre votre petite souris et quitter ce chapitre pour immédiatement aller lire les leurs!

VRef!

Donc je reviens aujourd'hui avec le thème Cuisiner.

Je tiens simplement à préciser que ce texte contient quelques éléments un peu chauds. Il n'y a rien de trop souligné, c'est simplement des sous-entendus mais je préfère le dire quand même. Si vous n'êtes pas en âge de lire ces passages, ne les lisez pas, c'est très simple et ça n'affecte vraiment pas beaucoup le propos de cet Os.

Voila, jevous souhaite une bonne lecture!

PS: Ceci fut aussi corrigé par mimilia-san, que j'ai bien du énerver à force de le changer tout le temps... Bisous pour ta patience!

* * *

Stinerva Week

Jour 2 :Cuisiner

Minerva se tenait penchée sur l'évier, scrutant avec attention une boite en carton. Dehors, le silence régnait, et le jour commençait à peine à pointer.

-Deux minutes au micro-onde... Bien. Marmonna la jeune femme.

Sting arriva dans la cuisine de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa partenaire et petite amie.

-Tu es obligée de te lever à... 5 heures du matin? Bailla-t-il.

Minerva soupira avant de se redresser.

-Tu es réveillé depuis quand? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Pas longtemps. La lumière, ça me réveille. Tu avais oublié de fermer la porte.  
-Désolée... souffla la jeune femme.  
-Pas grave. Bon. Tu m'expliques? Tu fais quoi, la?  
-Sting... je MEURS de faim. Je voulais juste manger.  
-D'accord... souffla Sting. Tu manges presque plus que moi.  
-Ce n'est pas trop de ma faute, mon coeur.

Sting ricana. Mon coeur était le seul mot doux de la tigresse envers lui, et quand elle le disait, il n'avait rien de mignon. Même lors de leur premier rendez-vous qui était somme toute, plutôt romantique et assez original, quand on les connaissait, son petit nom avait pris des accents de tentation et de danger dans sa bouche.

-Je sais. Ça te pompe toute ton énergie, ce truc, non?  
-Tu n'as pas idée... j'imagine que le fait que je n'étais pas une démone à la base peut jouer aussi...

Sting acquiesca tout en songeant que décidément... Peut-être que ça la fatiguait, mais au moins, ça la calmait.

-Bon. Tu voulais manger, non?  
-Oui, je vais me faire réchauf...  
-Cccchhht. Souffla Sting, posant son index sur la bouche de son amante. Tu vas pas manger un plat préparé le matin.  
-Mais j'en ai envie! Et tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, Sting. Protesta Minerva.  
-Chut, j'ai dit. On va te cuisiner un bon petit dèj' comme ça tu sera à fond les ballons pour affronter ta journée.  
-Avec de l'oeuf?  
-Oui.  
-Du chocolat chaud?  
-Aussi.  
-Du lard?  
-Si tu veux...  
-Et des bretzels? (NDA: Si les bretzels n'existent pas à Fiore, je me fache. Parole d'Alsacienne.)  
-Heu... ouais.  
-Super! Merci, mon coeur.

Minerva fila hors de la cuisine.

-Hé! Tu m'aides pas?  
-Non, non, non! Chantonna la brune. Mais je te prépare une surprise aussi, mon coeur...

Sting ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire salace. Les "surprises" de Minerva avaient toujours... du piquant. Et pour qu'elle refuse de cuisiner, chose qu'elle adorait faire, il fallait vraiment qu'elle prépare quelque chose d'énorme.  
Il se surprit à a-do-rer le livre de recettes qui prenait la poussière dans un coin. Qu'est-ce que ces trucs pouvaient être utiles... Et en plus, ça donnait faim.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme débarqua dans la chambre à coucher, un grand plateau chargé de victuailles et son visage bloqué sur un sourire imbécilement heureux.

Minerva, le regard aguicheur malgré le peignoir un peu trop dissimulateur au gout de Sting, admira le passage de son petit-ami avant de ricaner:

-Tu aurais pu te mettre nu sous un tablier, tu sais...  
-Y'a que Rogue pour faire ça. Frissonna le blond.  
-Pardon?  
-Vision d'horreur... ne m'en parle pas.  
-Vison d'horreur? Vous vous êtes vu plein de fois à poil, vous êtes des gars, vous vous en foutez, non?  
-Habituellement, ouais. Quand sur le tablier, c'est marqué: "Je cuisine et rend fermes les saucisses, puis Madame engloutit!", c'est tout de suite un peu moins... habituel.  
-Je cuisine les saucisses... roucoula Minerva, se retenant de rire.  
-Chut. Mange. Ordonna Sting en souriant.

La demoiselle s'éxécuta tout en veillant à engloutir les mets du dragon d'une manière assez suggestive voire carrément indécente.  
Mais nous connaissons tous et toutes Sting, ce n'est pas lui qui s'en plaindra.

-Au passage... c'est Yukino, la Madame? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Ouais...  
-Au secours... Gloussa la brune. Ces deux-là sont sauvages au lit, on dirait.  
-Si seulement c'était qu'au lit... soupira Sting avant de rouler les yeux.  
-Tu as très bien fait de venir habiter avec moi. Roucoula Minerva. Comme ça ils sont tranquilles sur le rebord de fenêtre.

Elle attrappa le plateau qu'elle déposa dans la cuisine avant de retourner dans la chambre, sous le regard assez évocateur du blond.

-Et... Comme ça... Moi, je peux te cuisiner au petits oignons...

Après quelques temps d'ébats amoureux, Minerva s'assoupit sur le torse du jeune blond.

-Cuisiner, hein? J'aime bien.  
-Ta gueule... Marmonna Minerva.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh mon dieu...  
-Quoi?  
-C'est bien ton gosse, à bouger comme un asticot la-dedans! Rala-t-elle.  
-Ha ben ça... ricana le jeune homme.  
-Premièrement... Bidule bouge tout le temps. Comme toi. Commença la brune.  
-C'est juste qu'il déborde d'énergie.  
-Oui, mais moi, ça me fatigue. Bidule veut tout le temps manger. Juste comme toi.  
-Comme ça il sera en bonne santé et tu dormiras bien! Répliqua Sting.  
-T'as fini d'avoir raison?  
-Laisse moi réfléchir... non.  
-Ce gosse ne me ressemblera absolument pas... Soupira Minerva.  
-Ho que si. Premièrement... Il rale tout le temps. Rit le jeune homme.  
-Hé! Protesta la tigresse avant de frapper son homme.  
-Hé? Il frappe aussi. C'est tout toi. Grimaça-t-il en se retenant de rire.  
-Au passage... Il serait temps qu'on lui trouve un nom. Sourit la brune, se calmant.  
-Ouais. Mais c'est hors de question qu'on le dise à Rogue et Yukino.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce qu'ils nous disent pas le nom du leur, tiens! Bouda Sting. Alors je vais faire chier cet enfoiré de jumeau.  
-Hm... j'imagine qu'on va bien le cuisiner pour savoir, alors. Sourit la brune.  
-Il va souffrir et ployer sous notre torture.  
-Et ce vil imbécile subira notre courroux. Exagéra la brune avant d'éclater de rire.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Sting lacha:

-Franchement... j'adore cuisiner.

Ce jour-ci, Sting et Minerva pratiquèrent toutes les manières de cuisiner. Que ce soit préparer de la nourriture, un enfant ou un coup bas, cuisiner signifiait partager.

Ils s'étaient changés à force d'aimer. Et pour eux, aimer et cuisiner avaient un peu les memes fondements.

Changez quelque chose dans la recette, vous rendez les choses meilleures pour les partager.

Mais l'histoire ne dit pas comment Rogue, dragon jumeau, passa à la casserole...

* * *

Voilaaaaaa! J'espere que ça vous a plu, je vous dis à demain pour la suite!

Gros bisous!

Malycea


	3. Jour 3: Jalousie

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Comment allez-vous?

Moi? Super.

JE SUIS PAS EN RETARD, LE RETOURRRRR! C'estlamacarenadelajoie, quandmalyposteàtemps, parcequec'esttrèstrèsrare, ouiouic'estrare.

Quoi? c'est la musique de la dans des canards? Oh mais on s'en fout, la macarena se dans sur tout. Même sur une chaise.

#poteau# Aie. Oui, oui, je me calme.

Donc, je suis de retour et à l'heure pour vous présenter le troisième Os de la Stinerva Week.

C'est un UA, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

Petit Ps! Yuna est un OC de Baella, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la mettre la-dedans ^^

Ce chapitre a été revu et corrigé par mimilia-san!

* * *

Stinerva Week

Jour 3: Jalousie

Sting jeta rageusement sa cravate par-dessus son épaule. Ce CPE le gonflait.

-Si vous ne vous reprenez pas, Monsieur Eucliffe, c'est la maison de redressement.

Super... comme s'il en avait besoin. Okay, il n'avait pas de trop bonnes notes en cours, mais c'était juste pas son truc.

-Mon père t'as encore incendié?

Minerva Orland, somptueuse brune à la démarche chaloupée, se tenait la.

-Ouais. J'aime juste pas les cours. J'préfère les trucs un peu plus... Manuels. Rala le jeune homme.  
-Je vois.

Minerva scruta Sting. Blond, yeux bleus, cicatrice à l'arcade droite, voix de beau gosse, style de tombeur, humour foireux. Aimait faire la fête, faire chier son colocataire et était royalement nul en cours.

-Tu es adorablement détestable. Constata la brune.  
-Je dois dire merci, là?

Ce fut au tour du blond de fixer son interlocutrice.

Brune, yeux bleux nuit un peu bridés, un corps à tomber. Voix de pétasse, manières de mannequin. Abaissait les autres, était stricte, mais très généreuse. Douée en tout.

-Je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Sourit-elle. Je m'ennuie depuis que Yukino prends des cours avec son copain.  
-Rogue? Mon coloc? Pas sur qu'il lui donne des cours théoriques. Grimaça le jeune homme. Mais si tu veux bien m'aider, c'est d'accord.

Minerva attrapa un stylo et inscrivit son numéro sur le bras du blond.

-Tu m'appelles quand tu veux.

Puis elle tourna les talons.

-Wwwwoooow, meeec!

Orga, grand punk baraqué, venait d'arriver et il avait apparemment tout vu.

-Mon dieu, la nana que tu te payes, la... tu vises haut, mon pote.  
-Elle va me donner des cours. Pas autre chose.  
-Mais ouais, c'est ça. On verra. Rigola son ami.

Arrivé chez lui, ce soir-là, Sting prit son colocataire, meilleur ami, cousin, frère jumeau et autres à part. Rogue et Sting avaient été élevés ensemble et avaient fait toutes les bêtises du monde.  
Deux inséparables cousins au point qu'on les avait appelés les dragons jumeaux, et pourtant, ils étaient le jour et la nuit.

-Sting. Fit Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe?  
-Simple question, la meilleure amie de ta copine, la. C'est bien la Orland, nan?  
-Si. En quoi cela t'intéresse?  
-Elle va m'donner des cours. Histoire que j'échappe au redressement.  
-Je vois.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du brun.

-Wow, hey, mec, t'es flippant. Lança le blond. Il se passe quoi dans ta tête?  
-Rien. Juste que je pense que Weisslogia souffrira de solitude. Être le seul de la famille à ne pas réussir se études ne sera pas facile.  
-Je crois qu'au contraire il sera content de voir que je "me prends en main". Rétorqua Sting.  
-C'est ce qu'on verra. A mon avis, il n'y aura pas que ça.

Sting se demandait bien ou voulait en venir son jumeau, mais n'eut pas le temps de le lui demander ce qu'il préparait.

On sonna à la porte.

-OUAAAIS! C'EST QUIII? Hurla Sting.  
-Sting? C'est moi. Fit une grave voix d'homme de l'autre coté de la porte. Fais-moi vite entrer, j'ai oublié mec clés et si Skyadrum l'apprends, elle va me tuer.  
-Okay p'pa! Rit Sting. C'est vrai que des fois elle fait peur la tata.

Weisslogia, père de Sting, aussi blond que son fils et le regard encore plus farceur que lui, déboula dans la pièce chargé de plans.

-Merci fiston. Ou est Rogue?  
-Dans sa chambre. Il se prépare, il a rendez-vous avec sa copine.  
-Je vois. Yuna est rentrée?  
-Pas encore. J'sais pas c'qu'elle fout.  
-De qui parle-t-on?

Syadrum venait d'apparaitre sur le seuil. Aussi brune que son frère était blond, elle dégageait une prestance si impressionnante que sans avoir rien fait, Sting se sentit oppressé.

-De ma petite soeur qui n'est pas encore rentrée.  
-Tu laisses trop sortir cette gamine, Weiss. Soupira Skyadrum.  
-Tu permets? Je laisse vivre ma fille, c'est tout.  
-Tu dis toujours ça. Bon, Sting.  
-Ouais?  
-J'ai appris que ton CPE t'avais encore convoqué.  
-Ha... Ça... Ouais. Fit Sting en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Yuna, adorable gamine rousse d'environ treize ans, pour débouler dans la pièce.

-Tu t'es encore fait engueuler.  
-On peut dire ça.

Weisslogia avait du mal à cacher son inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?  
-Si je me reprends pas, c'est le redressement.

Le silence se fit sous les regards consternés de la famille.

-Mais heureusement pour lui, la meilleure amie de Yukino va lui donner des cours. Annonça Rogue qui venait d'arriver.  
-Bonjour Rogue.  
-Bonjour Weisslogia, Yuna, Maman.  
-Viens là, mon fils.

Rogue alla embrasser sa mère, s'assit à coté de Sting pour se faire sauter dessus par Yuna.

-La meilleure amie de Yuki? Elle est comment? Elle est belle? Elle est intelligente? Vous êtes ensemble toi et elle? Fit elle autant à l'adresse de son frère qu'à celle de son cousin.

-Calme-toi Yuna. Fit Weisslogia, amusé de l'enthousiasme de sa fille.  
-C'est pas tes affaires p'tite tête.

Rogue se leva après s'être débarassé de la rousse.

-Bon, j'y vais. J'ai rendez-vous avec Yukino. Bonne soirée.  
-Ne rentre pas trop tard. Menaça Skyadrum à mots couverts.  
-Pas d'inquiétude.

Sting se coucha, quelques heures plus tard, avec les éléments de la journée en tête.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent intenses pour le jeune Eucliffe.  
Entre deux cours classiques, il se retrouvait avec Minerva qui l'aidait à toute sortes de choses et lui en apprenait d'autres pas forcément scolaires.

-Sting?  
-Quoi?  
-Viens voir.

Elle remplit un baquet d'eau à ras bord avant de regarder le blond.

-Je te parie que je fais déborder la bassine avace une seule goutte. Le défia-t-elle.  
-On parie quoi?  
-Si tu gagnes, ce que tu veux.  
-Et si je perds?  
-Tu m'embrasses.

Sting sourit.

-Ben je gagnerais quand même alors. Vas-y, fais-moi déborder cette bassine.

La jeune fille attrappa un pot de savon pour les mains et en fit tomber une goutte dans l'eau, qui déborda.

-J'avais pas précisé une goutte de quoi. Sourit-elle.  
-Tricheuse. Rit Sting.  
-Allez, monsieur l'honnête. Venez donc respecter votre part du marché.

Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'avec les méthode de sa chère professeur, les notes de Sting montèrent en flèche et il réussit ses examens finaux haut la main.

-Alors? Fit la brune, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son "Élève".  
-Putain je t'aime. J'les ai eu! Hurla-t-il.  
-Je suis contente pour toi. Sourit la brune.  
-Merci.  
-Bon, tu as le droit à un cadeau, n'est-ce-pas?  
-Mmmh... J'ai le droit à quoi? Rit Sting.  
-L'honneur de devenir mon petit-ami.  
-L'honneur ou la malédiction... rit le jeune homme avant de se faire frapper. Hé!  
-Imbécile.  
-On se verra pas pendant les vacances, non? Reprit Sting.  
-Rêve pas, je te lâche pas comme ça, mon grand. On s'est trop vu pour que tu ne me remercie pas.  
-Bon plan. Sourit le blond.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Weisslogia en avait légèrement assez. Skyadrum se devait de supporter les élucubrations de rage de son frère sans rien en dire à Sting.

-Cette fille l'accapare! Clamait le frère de Skyadrum.

Cette dernière secouait la tête d'un air désespéré.

-Sting est pas là? Demanda Yuna en déboulant sans prévenir d'on ne sait ou.

Le silence se fit.

-Non? Alors personne ne lui dit que je lui pique ses stylos.

Elle se rua dans la chambre de son frère avant d'en ressortir aussi sec pour littéralement tomber sur Rogue.

-Tu profites bien qu'il ne soit pas là.

-Chut.

-POURQUOIIIIIIIIII? pleurnicha le père éploré. Quand sa mère est morte, je l'ai pris avec moi, je l'ai élevé, je l'ai entouré de ton mon amour, je l'ai soutenu... Cette fille lui a jeté un sort!

-Non. Répliqua Skyadrum avec un sourire amusé. Elle lui a donné des cours.

-Pourquoiiiiiii?

Car oui, le grand Weisslogia était le seul à déplorer la situation, et à être jaloux de Minerva Orland, adolescente charmante, intelligente... et surtout une sacrée sorcière qui l'empêchait de voir son fils!"

* * *

Et voilaaaaa! Oui, j'ai osé XD vous vous y attendiez pas, hein? Dites-leeeeee!

Désolée. Mais je me suis tellement amusée à écrire cet Os que j'en deviens trop enthousiaste!

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à demain!

Gros bisouilles!

Malycea


	4. Jour 4: Milady

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Comment vous allez?

Moi je dois dire que hier, je n'allais pas trop fort. Désolée si vous vous en foutez, vous pourrez lire le chapitre plus bas. Pourquoi ça n'allait pas trop? Eh bien, vous me connaissez (ou pas), je suis du genre à... un peu éxagerer et à prendre les choses trop à coeur. Hier, quand j'ai posté Jalousie, j'étais très joyeuse car je m'étais beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Or, la première review que j'ai reçu était... vraiment sèche. Ne le prends pas mal Baella, je sais que tu m'as donné ces conseils uniquement pour mon bien, seulement le ton surlequel tu l'as dit m'a vraiment donné l'impression que ce que j'avais écrit était d'une nullité cosmique. Je sais, c'est très bête et sache que je suis quand même très reconnaissante des tes conseils. VReF. Donc j'ai fait une petite crise de non-confiance en moi, ce qui explique en grande partie le comportement de Minerva dans cet Os, car je la trouve un peu OOC.

Bref. Je remercie beaucoup ma bêta qui est quelqu'un de génial et qui m'a bien secoué les puces( et qui a touuut corrigé!): TE CONCENTRE PAS SUR LE NEGATIF SI Y'A DES GENS QUI DISENT QUE C'EST BIEN C'EST PAS POUR RIEN, en gros. Je t'adore tu sais? Mais bon, après ce blabla inutile... Passons à l'OS!

Bonne lecture!

Stinerva Week

Jour 4: Milady

* * *

Minerva avait toujours été bonne actrice. Toujours. Manipuler son monde était un de ses plus grands dons.  
Mais la...  
Non, non, non, trois fois non.  
Dire qu'elle était obligée de faire ça à cause d'une des lubies de Sting...  
Elle soupira, avant de tenir devant elle le texte et de déclamer:

-Ho, très cher, que vous soyez ou non puissant m'importe peu. Vous avez certes la puissance pour vous, mais c'est là tout le pouvoir d'un homme. Si derrière les barreaux je dois finir, alors sous le courroux du roi il vous faudra souffrir.

Non... Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à y mettre le bon ton.  
"Lady Etherfly" était une histoire vraie remixée en pièce de théâtre. Fiore dans les années 690, quand Crocus était le seul monopole aristocratique d'une population plus ou moins barbare. Cela racontait les méfaits comme les bons actes d'une roturière qu'on avait élevée pour être la maîtresse d'un noble, puis qui devint sa femme, fut accusée de l'avoir empoisonnée, manqua la peine de mort de justesse grace au roi du pays qui après l'avoir sauvée la fit devenir sa favorite.

Yukino adorait cette partie de l'histoire et avait embarqué Rogue, puis Sting, et successivement toute la guilde à sa suite.  
Puis, Sabertooth avait été invitée à la Fantasia des membres de Fairy Tail. Cette année, ils s'étaient tant surpassés que Minerva elle-même en avait les yeux qui brillaient comme une enfant.  
Sting, désirant comme toujours surpasser Natsu, avait alors décrété que sa guilde ferait une pièce de théâtre, et Lady Etherfly fut adaptée par Yukino.

Minerva qui tenait le role de cette femme n'arrivait pas à retenir les passages à partir du moment ou elle se retrouvait face au détective qui avait en réalité tué le mari et accusait la Lady.

Et même, son intonation, sa posture, rien n'était bon! Déplorait la tigresse.

Elle jeta rageusement les feuilles qui valdinguèrent à travers la pièce avant de s'asseoir, désespérée.

-Minerva?

La jeune femme releva la tête afin d'apercevoir qui l'interpellait.

-Ho. Sting.

Le jeune homme s'avança en notant discrètement les feuilles dans un coin de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-J'y arrive pas... Gémit la tigresse. J'y arriverais jamais.

Sting en fut quasiment choqué. Voir Minerva abandonner et douter de ses capacités n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

-Tu... n'arrives pas quoi, au juste? Demanda-t-il comme pour se rassurer.

Minerva, sans un mot, pointa son doigt vers le coin de la pièce ou les feuilles gisaient. Puis elle soupira.

-La Fantasia de Fairy Tail était grandiose, cette année, lança-t-elle. Et je sais que tu voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose de tout aussi grandiose. Mais je vais tout gâcher...

Sting fronça les sourcils. Il était assez rare que Minerva relache autant de son maintien. Il s'assit à coté de la brune et la fixa.

-Tu y arriveras. Affirma-t-il. J'en suis persuadé.  
-Je n'arrives pas à retenir les textes que Yukino nous à fait. Et même quand je les retiens, ça ne fait pas naturel. Expliqua Minerva. Je ne devrais même pas faire un rôle aussi important.

C'était donc ça... Il était vrai que quand Yukino leur avait présenté la pièce qu'elle avait écrite à partir de l'histoire de Lady Etherfly, il avait tout de suite pensé à Minerva pour le rôle principal. La femme manipulatrice, sournoise mais aimante et juste qu'était l'héroïne lui avait tout de suite rappelé Minerva.  
Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'entre avoir un comportement manipulateur de temps en temps et en jouer un, la différence était immense.

Il se leva brusquement, ce qui surprit la jeune femme, avant de lui présenter ses mains pour l'aider à se relever.

-Bon! Clama-t-il. Tu n'arrives pas à retenir les textes? Tu n'arrives pas à bien les jouer non plus, c'est ce que tu me dis?  
-Heum... Oui... acquiesca Minerva, légèrement déboussolée.  
-Alors on va arranger ça!  
-Comment? Demanda Minerva, les yeux écarquillés, légèrement étonnée.

Sting se mit à déplacer les meubles alors que Minerva n'y comprenait plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il reproduisait la pièce dans laquelle la scène se déroulait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais...

Sting se planta face à la jeune femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de dire par coeur les textes de Yukino. Tu dois faire vivre le personnage d'abord.  
-Depuis quand tu t'y connais en théâtre? Se moqua le brune.  
-Depuis que Rogue m'a fait bouffer des bouquins dessus. Grimaça le dragon slayer. Bref. Je vais te jouer mon personnage. Toi, tu te mets juste dans la peau de Lady Etherfly, et tu réponds comme tu répondrais, d'accord?  
-Je ne suis pas trop convaincue par ta méthode... avoua Minerva. Mais bon. Allons-y...

Sting, trop heureux, demanda:

-C'est quelle scène qu'on travaille?  
-Celle ou elle se retrouve face au meurtrier de lord Etherfly.  
-D'accord.

Il attrapa les feuilles un instant, les fixa quelques secondes, avant de les balancer joyeusement derrière lui sous le regard désespéré de Minerva.

Sur un ton d'une théâtralité à toute épreuve, il se mit à déclamer.

-Eh bien, chère Madame, que comptez-vous donc faire? Que pourrez-vous prouver? On vous accusera d'avoir tué votre époux pour prendre son argent...  
-Argent que j'avais déjà à disposition avant sa mort. Coupa Minerva. Que pourrais-je prouver, me dites-vous? Vous n'avez rien contre moi, j'ai tout contre vous.

Sting sourit franchement avant de reprendre.

-S'il vous en plaise, madame, de dénoncer tout cela, rappelez-vous votre faible condition de départ. J'en ai, pour ma part, la noblesse et le pouvoir.  
-Qu'est-ce que votre pouvoir signifie au juste? Pensez-vous que votre naissance vous donne valeur? Nous sommes à égalité devant nos peurs.

À chaque mot, Minerva prenait de l'assurance, au point qu'elle en finit par rimer involontairement, et qu'au bout de la journée, elle en avait finit toute la pièce avec Sting qui alternait entre ses interlocuteurs.

-Bah tu vois, t'es douée! Rit-il. Tu t'es même mise à rimer.  
-Tu viens de le faire aussi.  
-Tu m'as contaminé.

Minerva éclata de rire avant de touner de l'oeil et de s'effondrer. Sting attrapa la jeune femme par le bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Me dis pas qu't'as pas mangé! Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Minerva secoua la tête. Non, elle n'avait pas mangé.

-Pff... Idiote. Soupira Sting.

Il souleva la brune comme si elle était un plume et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-T'as pris tout ça bien trop à coeur.

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels Sting et Minerva s'entraînèrent à nouveau sur la pièce. L'appréhension de la tigresse s'était envolée et la première allait se jouer aujourd'hui.

Malgré les répétitions intenses, son statut de femme impressionnantes, sa confiance en elle retrouvée, Minerva avait définitivement le trac.

Moulée dans une robe d'époque, elle fixait son reflet dans le miroir depuis un quart d'heure, tentant tant bien que mal de gérer son stress.

-Hey, ça va?

Minerva se redressa et aperçut Sting dans l'encadrure de porte. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

-J'ai le trac. Mais tout va bien. Et toi?  
-Ho, moi? Fit Sting d'un air dégagé. Mais je vais très bien! Je suis un roi hyper-badass quand même. Je vais jouer les chevaliers servants en sauvant une demoiselle, ça plait aux filles. Bon, après j'vais m'faire passer la corde au cou par la demoiselle, mais la vie de roi, c'est cool quand même. Rit-il.  
-Sting.  
-J'suis mort de trouille.  
-Vous êtes apeuré, Majesté? Se moqua la Tigresse.

Ce fut à cet instant que les trois coup retentirent. Minerva devrait bientot faire son entrée.  
Sting se leva et attrapa le bras de la jeune fille.

-Allez-y, vous allez monter sur scène, Madame. Lança Sting.  
-Nous nous reverrons en coulisses, Majesté.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sting, laissant malgré elle une légère couche de rouge à lèvres.  
Sting l'essuya, puis ricana, avant de souffler dans l'oreille de Minerva.

-Je n'attends que cela... Milady.

* * *

Voila! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à demain!

Bisous

Malycea


	5. Jour 5: Cicatrices

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Comment allez-vous ?

Moi je vais bien.

Vraiment.

Je reviens pour le cinquième jour de la Stinerva Week, avec le thème « Cicatrices ».

Je tiens à prévenir que cet Os aborde un thème qui peut choquer mais qui est bien plus existant qu'on le croit. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça en partie que je l'ai utilisé pour cet Os.

Et j'en profite car on ne le dit jamais assez. Si vous connaissez une victime de ces actes, si vous en êtes, il faut parler ! Le comportement de la victime dans cet Os n'est SURTOUT pas à imiter .

Que ce soit la famille, les amis, les profs, n'importe qui.

Bref, après cet interlude très joyeux...

Bonne lecture !

Stinerva week

Jour 5: Cicatrices

Comme toujours, revu par mimilia-san!

* * *

Sting était de nature, quelqu'un de curieux. Il se posait des question sur tout, sur le pourquoi du comment des choses.  
Et depuis quelques temps, il s'était mis en tête de comprendre les femmes, au grand désespoir de Rogue.

Pourquoi se maquillaient-elles? Ça, il l'avait trouvé. Sans maquillage, certaines filles n'avaient plus confiances en elles.  
Pourquoi avaient elles autant de chaussures? Pour aller avec leurs vêtements, pardi.  
Pourquoi elles parlaient en sous-entendus? C'est juste histoire de savoir si on est capable ou non de comprendre ce qu'elles disent.

Mais de tout les "spécimens" féminins qu'il lui avait été donné de cotoyer, il y en avait une qui battait tout les records.

Depuis leur enfance, Minerva était la plus incompréhensible à ses yeux. À chaque question qui reçevait sa réponse, en surgissait une autre qui était encore pire.

Par exemple. Il venait de résoudre pourquoi elle se peignait les lèvres en rouge sang et pas en rose ou en violet.  
En fait, ses lèvres au naturel étaient déja si foncées que n'importe quelle couleur plus claire aurait donné un résultat étrange.

Seulement, quelque chose titillait Sting, et ce depuis quelques temps quand même.

-Pourquoi elle met des maillots de bain aussi couvrants?

C'était une question assez logique. Considérant le style, loin d'être indécent, mais assez suggestif de sa co-équipière, ses maillots de bain, à savoir, pour le plus sexy, un simple deux pièces de sport qui couvrait toutes ses cuisses et la moitié de son dos, étaient assez décalés.

-Minerva?  
-Quoi?  
-Pourquoi tes maillots de bain sont-ils comme ça?

La jeune femme se figea.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Reprit-elle.  
-Ben si. Un peu quand même. Je suis le maitre de ta guilde.  
-Je crains que savoir pourquoi mes maillots sont ainsi ne serve pas trop à la guilde, Sting. Se moqua la brune.  
-Te fous pas de ma gueule, et change pas de sujet. Grommela Sting.  
-Toujours est-il que tu n'as pas à savoir! Fit Minerva d'une voix claquante.

Sting fronça les sourcils. Premièrement, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise non. Deuxièmement, ça l'étonnait que Minerva soit aussi catégorique. D'habitude, elle souriait narquoisement en lui disant qu'il devrait creuser un peu. Juste histoire de conserver le mystère, et en général, elle lui laissait des pistes -discrètes- pour qu'il trouve. Surement parce que ça l'amusait qu'il lui tourne autour ainsi.  
Et troisièmement... elle s'était empressée de changer de sujet en le tournant en dérision.

Elle lui cachait quelque chose, c'était sur.

La belle brune finit de ranger les feuilles qu'elle tenait à la main, tourna les talons et sortit du bureau de Sting.

Celui-ci fixa la porte, soucieux. Que lui cachait donc Minerva Orland?

Du coté de l'intéressée, elle fuyait le plus loin possible du bureau du blond. D'accord, il était curieux. Okay, il était perspicace. Mais cette question... Premièrement, ça ne se faisait pas... deuxièmement, la question était on ne peut plus étrange, et troisièmement, cela lui rappelait bien des mauvais souvenirs. Elle grimpa au troisième étage de la guilde, la ou les chambres du top cinq et du maitre étaient. Depuis que Rogue et Yukino étaient ensemble, l'une d'elle avait été remixée en salle de musique. Minerva s'affala sur le tabouret de piano avant de se remémorer le pourquoi du comment ses maillots de bains étaient ainsi.

Malgré elle, elle se mit à chantonner. (NDA: C'est une musique qui vient de la comédie musicale Robin des Bois, j'ai oublié le titre.)

-Dis-moi tes blessures, je te dirais les miennes...

De son coté, Sting avait résolu de demander à la tigresse ce qu'elle lui cachait, et de pas lui laisser l'occasion de s'enfuir. Aussi il s'élança (en se prenant une porte au passage) à la suite de la demoiselle. Il s'arrêta devant la salle de musique en entendant la petite chanson de la jeune femme.

-Dis-moi, tes blessures, je te dirais les miennes... Dis-moi, tes blessures, je saurais qui tu aimes. Je saurais que tu m'aimes... Tu sauras que je t'aime...

Sting, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, ne le fit pas. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il finit par se gratter la tête.

-Me dis pas qu'il faut qu'je joue son jeu!

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disant que si, il finit par rebrousser chemin.

Quelques jours plus tard...

Minerva avait remarqué que Sting avait légèrement changé de comportement depuis leur petite altercation. Elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu causer un tel changement qui faisait que des qu'elle entrait dans son bureau, elle le trouvait en plein contemplation du mur. Pourtant, ce mur n'était pas particulièrement beau, excepté si vous l'on avait un gout prononcé pour le rose défraîchi.

-Sting?  
-Hm...?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, en ce moment?  
-Y'a la réunion annuelle des représentants de congrégation, pourquoi? Répondit distraitement le blond.  
-Non... soupira la brune, exaspérée. Je veux dire avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi?

Le jeune homme se redressa en surprise avant de fixer la tigresse avec des yeux ronds.

-De quoi tu parles?  
-De tout. Tu es ailleurs, tu ne réponds pas, tu m'évites... Tu m'en veux de ne t'avoir rien dit, la dernière fois, ou tu as fait une connerie, encore? Demanda-t-elle sèchement pour cacher son inquiétude.

Le blond lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Non, non, t'inquiète. C'est juste deux-trois souvenirs qui me perturbent.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Des souvenirs?

-Quels souvenirs? Demanda-t-elle, avant de réaliser qu'elle lui posait exactement ou presque la même question a laquelle elle même avait refusé de répondre.  
-Je peux bien te le dire, on est amis, hein?  
-...ouais.  
-Bon, par contre, te fous pas de ma gueule, c'est complètement ridicule. Et flippant aussi. Mais surtout ridicule.

La jeune femme sourit. Ho, elle n'allait pas le louper...

-Raconte-donc.  
-Tu sais que j'ai tué le dragon qui m'a élevé.  
-Oui... souffla-t-elle.  
-Ensuite, je me suis baigné dans son sang pour devenir plus fort, comme il me l'avait dit.  
-Continue...  
-Eh bien, il y a deux ou trois jours, c'était la lune noire. Et ben figure toi que je me suis mis à briller comme un ver luisant.

Minerva ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire, de pouffer, puis tenter de se retenir pour terminer en s'étouffant de rire. Mais elle arrêta bien vite en voyant le faciès sérieux du maitre.

-Scuse. Marmonna-t-elle.  
-Mouais. Bref.

Il afficha un faible sourire.

-C'est juste que ça m'a rappelé ce que j'avais fait. Et... même si mon père me l'a demandé... ça rends pas la chose plus facile pour autant.  
-Je vois... souffla Minerva.

Elle se sentait plus qu'honteuse d'avoir rechigné voire refusé de lui expliquer son cas à elle.

Certes, c'était sordide. Mais c'était bien moins important.

Elle soupira.

-Y'a un problème? Demanda Sting.  
-Si je mets des maillots pareils, c'est parce que j'ai des cicatrices que je dois... que je veux cacher. Avoua-t-elle, les yeux fermés.  
-Des cicatrices?

Minerva jeta un oeil a la porte, qu'elle ferma à clé. Dos au jeune homme, elle lui répondit:

-De coups. De coups de fouet, de poings, de pied. Même un coup de couteau, une fois.  
-Qui t'as fait ça?!

Minerva sursauta face au ton énervé du jeune homme. Son visage était dans un état de rage qu'elle n'avait vu que quand son père avait attaqué Lector.

-Calme-toi.

Sting inspira pronfondément, attrappa la jeune femme par les épaules et la regarda.

-Qui t'as fait ça, Minerva.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine...  
-Il doit payer.  
-Tu lui a déja fait payer.  
-Quoi?  
-C'est mon père.

Sting fixa la jeune femme d'un regard indéchiffrable.

-Sting?  
-Je peux voir?

Elle soupira. Au point ou elle en était...

Elle se retourna et souleva son haut jusqu'aux omoplates. Plusieurs cicatrices de bleus, de tuméfactions, et mêmes quelques coupures.

Sting en était stupéfié. Mais autant les marques se détachant de la peau blanche le répudiaient, autant elles le fascinaient. Chacune de ces marques signifiait un désaccord entre le père et sa fille. Sting leva la main pour effleurer du bout des doigts une des cicatrices. Minerva frissonna en silence.

Elle rabaissa son haut, sans rien dire.  
Un étrange mutisme prit les deux jeunes gens.

-J'en ai honte. Brisa Minerva.  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.  
-Quoi? Mais...  
-Ton père, dieu m'en garde, était un homme mauvais, Minerva. Trancha Sting. Un manipulateur, un escroc, ce que tu veux. Tu le sais. Tu as vécu tous ses moments de folie encore plus que nous.  
-Mais...

Sting attrappa Minerva dans ses bras et cala sa tête sur son épaule.

-Chacune de tes marques hurle que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ton père. Elles hurlent que tu es différente de lui.  
-Tsss... Espèce d'enfoiré... comment tu fais pour toujours trouver des trucs pareils.  
-Ben c'est mon job. Rit String en lâchant la jeune femme.  
-Mon dieu... Tu es...  
-Adorable? Beau gosse? Intelligent? Craquant?  
-Exaspérant. Soupira la jeune femme. Mais...  
-Mais? Sourit le jeune homme.

Minerva se colla au blond pour lui offrir un langoureux baiser.

-Faut croire que j't'aime quand même un peu.

Minerva n'eut plus jamais honte de ses cicatrices, à partir de ce jour, et Sting, grand curieux de ce monde, cessa de tenter de comprendre les femmes...

Mais l'histoire ne dit pas qu'il ne comprenait jamais la sienne!

* * *

Voila !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Gros bisous, et à demain !

Malycea


	6. Jour 6: Gentillesse

Bonjour tout le mondeeeeee !

Comment vous allez depuis hier ?

Je reviens pour le sxième jour de la Stinerva Week, eeeeeeet... pour une fois, j'ai rien à raconter. XD

Bref ! Tant mieux !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : J'avais pas trop d'inpiration, au passage, désolée si ça se sent...

Stinerva Week

Jour 6 : Gentillesse.

Ce chapitre a été revu et corrigé par mimilia-san

* * *

Sting Eucliffe, dans tout Fiore, était connu pour être le mage parfait. Sans peur et sans pétoche, comme disait Lector. Il n'avait aucune faiblesse, il plaisait aux filles, il était puissant, pas trop bête et beau gosse. Dragon Slayer de troisième génération, premier maitre de la nouvelle Sabertooth... Aucun défaut.

Enfin ça... c'était seulement l'image qu'il avait à l'extérieur de la guilde voire même de son équipe. Il y avait des traumatismes et des souvenirs dans sa vie qui ne partiraient pas de sitot.

Sting n'était qu'un gamin. Un gamin tout seul. Un pauvre gosse qu'on regardait dans la rue avec un peu de pitié mais sans geste pour le sauver.

Enfin, tout seul, pas vraiment. Il avait sept ans, toutes ses dents, et un petit chat rouge sur l'épaule.

Il était assez mignon, mais ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, il avait encore quelques plaies avec du sang qui avait séché.

Sting était un pauvre gamin qui pleurait. Un pauvre gamin qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même la nuit, à fixer la Lune, les yeux pleins de larmes, les yeux pleins de peur.

Sting était un enfant presque normal qui avait peur de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait connu que la lumière toute sa vie. Maintenant qu'il venait de la tuer, il se retrouvait dans l'inconnu total: les ténèbres.

-P... papa... pleurnichait-il, dans le froid d'un hiver glacial.

Il avait voyagé alors, cherchant un endroit ou aller, cherchant à s'éloigner des ténèbres.  
Ce fut à cette époque que son existence croisa celle de Rogue Cheney.

Lector avait grandi, mais vivait toujours sur l'épaule de son maître.  
Le petit blondinet, lui, voyageait encore à travers le pays, et sa peur du noir persistait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Alors qu'une nuit sans lune l'avait plongé encore une fois dans la terreur, il remarqua que subitement, les ombres se réunissaient en un seul lieu. La curiosité annihilant la peur, Sting se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Un petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs dans le même état que le blondinet se tenait la, une minuscule petite chatte verte sur l'épaule. Il avançait sans aucune peur alors que la nuit était noire.

Sting aurait pu passer son chemin, rester là sans rien dire. Mais il ne sut jamais quelle force mystérieuse le poussa à aller voir ce petit garçon aussi seul que lui.

Rogue atténuait sa peur du noir comme un anésthésiant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais rien que le fait de ne plus être seul le rassurait. Et si Rogue ne disait pas grand-chose, il n'en pensait pas moins.

Ce fut ensemble qu'ils découvrirent Natsu et Gajeel. Leurs plus grandes idoles, cause de leur séparation.

-Je veux devenir comme Gajeel!  
-Et moi comme Natsu!

A peine quelques jours plus tard, Rogue, sous le pseudonyme de Raios, devenait le disciple de Gajeel à Phantom Lord. Sting souhaitait bonne chance à son ami et se mit en quête de trouver Natsu pour qu'il l'accepte comme disciple. Mais jamais il ne réussit à lui parler. Et chaque jour, il entendait le succès et la force du dragon de feu. Chaque jour, et il était à nouveau seul.

Puis Phantom Lord fut dissoute. Et au lieu de chercher son idole, qu'il avait abandonnée, Sting rechercha Rogue. Ils repartirent ensemble par monts et par vaux pendant des mois.

Un jour, par un hasard heureux, ou malheureux, ils atterrirent à Magnolia.

Et ce fut le deuxième grand choc dans la vie de Sting.

Son idole venait de disparaitre avec Tenroujima sous les flots. Et celle de Rogue avec.

Bien sur, Sting ne l'avouerait jamais à Natsu, mais à cette époque-ci, il avait pleuré pour le dragon de feu sans jamais l'avoir rencontré. Et Rogue s'enfonça dans un mutisme encore plus profond qu'avant.

Ils continuèrent leur voyage avec leurs Exceeds, la mort dans l'âme et sans aucun but à suivre.

Sting ne pouvait plus supporter le silence. Un jour, alors que Rogue, Lector et Frosh dormaient, il se rendit dans un bois avoisinant. Il se mit à maltraitrer un arbre de toutes ses forces, comme pour évacuer toute la rage accumulée dans son coeur pendant des années.

Tombant sur ses genoux, à bout de forces, Sting se mit à pleurer.

-Pourquoi tu pleures? Fit une voix derriere lui.

C'était une petite fille de son age aux longs cheveux bruns.

-T'es tout seul? Continua-t-elle.  
-Non...  
-Mais t'as nulle part ou aller?  
-Non..  
-Tu fais quoi alors?  
-Ben je voyage.  
-Et pour manger?  
-Pas tout les jours...  
-Tu t'appelles comment?  
-Sting.  
-Moi c'est Minerva. Dis, Sting...  
-Quoi?  
-T'es plutot fort dis-donc!  
-C'est grace à mon papa!  
-T'es avec ton papa a voyager?  
-Ben non, c'est un dragon!  
-Un dragon? Sérieux?  
-Ouais!  
-Et tu voyages avec qui alors?

Ce fut alors que Rogue hurla:

-Bordel, STIIIIIING, T'ES OUUU!  
-Ben avec lui. J'SUIS LA!

Rogue arriva et haussa un sourcil en voyant la demoiselle.

-'Lut Rogue.  
-Vous voulez pas venir avec moi? Demanda la fille.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Comme ca vous pourriez vivre correctement, avoir un travail, et tout...  
-Ouais... He, Rogue, on y va!  
-Hn...  
-Tu t'appelles Sting et toi Rogue? Moi c'est Minerva. Bienvenue à Sabertooth. Rit-elle.

Sting était parfait aux yeux du monde extérieur, un génie, un esthète, un tombeur.

Mais Sting avait eu peur, Sting avait eu mal, Sting avait saigné, Sting avait subi.

Sting avait changé, pour une petite fille qui avec son grand sourire, fut la première à lui montrer de la gentillesse.

Et Sting changea encore plus, pour une petite fille devenue grande, qui avec un éblouissant sourire, fut celle qui lui apprit à la montrer...

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous fait de gros bisous, et à demain !

Malycea


	7. Jour 7: Protéger

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Plus d'une semaine de retard, eh oui... Mais j'avais tenu tout la semaine ! Non, sincèrement, j'étais très fatiguée et je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie d'écrire, donc j'ai beaucoup traîné...

Mais je l'ai fini, maintenant, et je vais mieux. En plus, il est plus long que les autres!

Pour faire très clair, ce chapitre n'a qu'un très faible rapport au thème, et j'ai essayé un nouveau style qui va surement paraître maladroit, ce n'est qu'un essai après tout...

J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !

Stinerva Week

Jour 7: Protéger

* * *

Yukino gloussa. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas pris de mission aujourd'hui ou elle aurait raté ça...  
Rogue n'avait pas l'air de détester non plus, ce qui signifiait surement qu'il adorait.

Enfin, vu son sourire narquois, la jeune constellationniste savait que son petit ami vénérait ces petits moment entre eux.

Elle gloussa à nouveau avant de l'embrasser.

Enfin... Avant d'essayer.

-PUTAIIIIIN! Rogue! Ouvre!

Le dragon noir leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. A contrecoeur, il se leva pour le plus grand déplaisir de Yukino.

À peine le temps de trouver le minimum syndical -caleçon pantalon- et Rogue ouvrait à son meilleur ami.

-Sting. Il est 23 heures. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
-Premièrement... j'avais pas le temps avant. Deuxièmement... j'ai un truc à te confier A-BSO-LU-MENT. C'est d'une importance capitale.

L'espace d'un instant, au ton paniqué de son ami, il crut qu'il avait commis un meurtre. Puis il se souvint qu'en général, si Sting tuait quelqu'un, il préférait le hurler sur tout les toits possibles et imaginables. Ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité du meurtrier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu cette fois...?  
-Tu permets? Lança Sting avec un regard accusateur. C'est pas moi, c'est Minerva.  
-Encore pire... soupira Rogue.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Yukino arriva, encore en nuisette.

-J'aimerais bien le comp... Va mettre un truc en plus, s'il-te-plait. Tu vas attraper froid. Fit Rogue.

Yukino sourit d'un air moqueur avant de répondre:

-Je vais attraper froid? Mon oeil, oui. Tu es juste possessif.  
-Je ne vois pas le problème.  
-Sois honnête, c'est tout... souffla la blanche.

Sting regarda ses amis puis soupira. Une idée germa alors dans la tête du dragon slayer de lumière et il sourit.

-Moi, Minerva se fout de ma gueule. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as de la chance, mon pote.  
-Hm.  
-Au cas ou, si tu venais à crever dans d'atroces souffrances, tu m'offres les droits exclusifs ou?  
-Sting. Ne me donne pas d'envies de meurtre supplémentaires, tu risquerais fort de le regretter. Menaça Rogue.  
-'Tain t'imagines pas à quel point ça fait du bien d'avoir un pote aussi possessif que moi. Ricana le blond.

Rogue haussa un sourcil alors que Yukino allait enfiler un gilet en riant allègrement.

-En parlant de possessivité, tu disais, à propos de Minerva?  
-Je disais que pour une fois c'est pas moi qui a fait des conneries. Enfin, qui est proche d'en faire.  
-Viens-en aux faits.  
-Pas trop le temps, elle rentre ce soir.

Rogue commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qui se passait.

-Sting. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Soupira-t-il.  
-Ton temps de célibataire? Ou ton temps de couple? Ricana le blond.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui baragouinait?

-La "petite chose" ça te viens à l'esprit?

Oh, mince. Il avait quasiment oublié... ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas oublier. La "petite chose" avait couté une fortune, mais il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait à faire dans cette histoire.

-Vu qu'elle va fouiller tout l'appart pour caser ses affaires, chez moi elle va la trouver...  
-Je ne vois pas le problème.  
-Minerva n'est pas Yukino, voila le problème.

Rogue comprit de suite ce que son jumeau sous-entendait. Bien sur. Yukino avait bien réagi quand elle avait vu "la petite chose" qu'on avait dit appartenir à Minerva. Mais Minerva...

Non, définitivement, si son petit ami disait "C'est à Yukino", non seulement elle le dirait à Yukino, qui comprendrait tout de suite le pacte de "La petite chose", mais en plus, elle hurlerait à Sting qu'il aurait pu lui faire ça aussi, ce qui était le cas, mais ça ferait foirer la surprise parce qu'il serait obligé de l'expliquer et qu'ensuite elle irait tout raconter à Yukino aussi.

En gros, si elle trouvait, ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Rogue soupira.

-Donne-moi vite ça, et file.

Sting passa vite fait un petit sachet blanc à Rogue qui s'empressa de lui fermer la porte au nez.

-Merci mon pote.

Mais oui, c'était ça...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as laissé, au juste? Demanda Yukino.

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis lança doucement:

-La clé de sa vie de couple...

Puis il ajouta intérieurement:

-Et de la mienne aussi...

Rogue ne savait décidément pas ou ça allait le mener. Il retourna auprès de Yukino pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant que Sting ne débarque.

En parlant du dragon blanc, celui-ci s'activait pour que tout soit nickel chrome. Si Minerva tolérait ses... petits débordements de comportement (qui en soi ne devaient pas trop lui déplaire puisqu'il s'agissait de se balader nu), elle était d'une instransigeance capitale pour le ménage. Pas un seul micromètre de poussière ne devait exister.  
Après avoir terminé, Sting se laissa tomber en sueur sur le canapé. Judicieusement, il alla prendre une douche, histoire d'éviter à sa petite amie l'odeur de chacal.

... Il devenait romantique et attentionné ou il délirait?  
String s'arrêta une seconde pour se mettre en mode replay.  
Oui, il délirait. Il était juste respectueux... non? Tout du moins, il le croyait.

Il se résolut à attendre la brune sur le canapé, si confortable...  
Selon Sting, l'homme n'avait rien inventé de mieux que le canapé. Ça faisait tout! Table, lit, bureau, garde-manger, siège, barricade, et il en passait des meilleures.  
Surtout que ce canapé-ci était d'un confort aussi avancé que la technologie la plus avancée de notre monde à nous.  
Ce qui fit que la belle assurance de Sting et sa détermination à attendre la brune fondit comme neige au soleil alors qu'il s'enfonçait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

Minerva arriva alors, à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et ricana en voyant le blond dormant comme un bébé.

-Sting? Ho, Sting?

Devant l'absence de réaction du jeune homme, la jeune femme se mit à penser que son petit-ami était mort. Et bon, elle l'aimait quand même un peu... voire beaucoup, et cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas vraiment du tout.

-Hé, Sting... T'es mort imbécile? (Je sais, Baella... mais tu sais que cette réplique m'a marquée...)

Le dit "imbécile" ouvrit tout doux ses yeux, il ne fallait surtout pas se presser, puis s'étira à l'image d'un chat. Quoique que dans ce cas, le chat se rapprocherait plus de Lucifer le gros matou dans Cendrillon qu'au gracile et délicat minou qu'est Happy.

-Minerva? Hasarda le ch... pardon, Sting, d'une voix pateuse...  
-Je suis là. Sourit la brune.  
-Bienvenue chez toi. Bonne nuit... lança la blond, menaçant de se rendormir.  
-Sors de ce canapé. Soupira Minerva. Va au lit. J'en reviens pas que je te dise ça. Clama-t-elle après un instant.

Sting grogna d'un air le rapprochant plus de l'adorable nounours que le grand et menaçant grizzly, mais nous autres savons, de par notre culture japonaise, que les choses mignonnes sont pires que les autres. Oui. Un petit nounours aux oreilles toutes douces peut être un dangereux psychopathe. (Merci la forêt de l'Est dans Gakuen Alice pour cette information fort utile)

Mais revenons-en à Sting. Le jeune homme daigna se redresser pour lever son divin postérieur (selon sa conception des choses) avant de regarder la jeune femme d'un air absent.

Minerva fixa le blond sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il écarquille les yeux, l'air de se réveiller.

-Ha mais t'es rentrée?!  
-Non, je suis une revenante. Plaisanta Minerva. Bien sur, imbécile.  
-Désolé... J'voulais t'attendre mais...  
-Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. Je vois mal comment tu aurais pu m'attendre. Il est trois heures du mat'.  
-En fait j'ai fait le ménage. Grimaça Sting.

Minerva écarquilla les yeux.

-Sting. Dis-moi que tu n'as rien cassé.  
-Mais non, je te pro...

Un bruit de verre se fit alors entendre.

-...mets. C'était quoi, ça?

Minerva écouta alors attentivement.

-Vu que ça vient d'à coté, à mon avis, Frosh a encore fait une crise de somnambulisme.

Sting se frappa le front. Bien sur... Et Minerva allait surement proposer...

-On doit aller voir Rogue et Yukino.

...d'aller voir leurs voisins. Mais pourquoi il se faisait tout le temps interrompre? Son jumeau l'avait-il maudit pour l'avoir interrompu avec la blanche? Si c'était le cas...

-Non, non, non! La derniere fois il était occupé avec Yuki alors vaut mieux pas...  
-Tais-toi.

Sting était VRAIMENT maudit.  
Par pure obligation, il se décida à suivre la brune.

Orga et Rufus se trouvaient là aussi, ayant visiblement eu la même idée qu'elle. Sting se demanda sérieusement s'il était le seul à penser au fait que son jumeau pouvait tous les maudire.  
À peine Minerva eut-elle posé la main sur le bouton de porte qu'un cri féminin bien reconnaissable retentit.

-Yukino! Firent les quatre fouineurs.

Minerva ouvrit la porte en coup de vent et ils se ruèrent tous à l'intérieur.

Minerva écarquilla les yeux, Orga et Rufus ricanèrent, Sting déglutit.

Ils s'étaient attendus à un cambrioleur ou à Frosh en pleine crise, mais rien ne les aurait préparés à un Rogue vêtu du minimum syndical, assis ou plutôt affalé par terre, écrasé (ce qui était une métaphore, vu le poids) par Yukino. Tout deux riant et semblant au comble du bonheur.

Sting ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que son jumeau avait légèrement foiré leur plan. Il songea un instant qu'il allait en payer les pots cassés, avant que Rogue ne les remarque:

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici? Demanda-t-il en se relevant puis en relevant la blanche.  
-Primo, commença Orga, y'est trois heures du mat'  
-Deusio, continua Rufus, du verre qui se brise à cette heure, ce n'est pas normal.  
-Termino, finit Minerva, ça l'est encore moins venant de chez vous. Excuse-nous de nous inquiéter pour toi. N'est-ce pas Sting?

Mais la seule chose que fit Sting fut de fixer son jumeau avant de murmurer:

-'Tain, tu vas me le payer, mec.

Rogue éclata de rire à la grande surprise des autres excepté Sting, avant de lui lancer sans grande délicatesse un petit coffre sous le regard ébahi de leurs camarades.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore comploté, vous deux? Questionna Minerva d'un air soupçonneux.  
-Mais oui, explique ce que tu as fait foirer, Rogue... grommela Sting.  
-J'ai peut-être tout fait capoter, Sting, mais je te signale que c'est ta faute.

Yukino haussa un sourcil en fixant Rogue.

Le brun commença alors les explications. Sting et lui avaient prévu, pour une fois, de jouer les romantiques. Étant donné la compétition que leur faisaient subir leurs petites amies (Minerva donna une légère tape sur le bras du blond à ce moment tandis que Yukino sourit nerveusement), ils avaient décidé de faire la même chose au même moment.

-Sting, à toi le relais.  
-Quoi? Mais...  
-Raconte.  
-Pfff...

Sting expliqua alors que le jour de leur anniversaire, ils avaient prévu de demander les jeunes femmes en mariage. Pour être plus discrets, ils avaient "protégé" les bagues en les cachant chacun chez l'autre afin d'avoir une excuse sans mentir au cas où quelqu'un le découvrirait. Yukino n'avait pas tardé à découvrir le bijou dans un tiroir, et avait bien pris les explications de Rogue selon lesquelles ce serait une surprise à Minerva.

-Mais vu que Minerva fouine partout et qu'on sait qu'elle n'aurait pas été des plus discrètes sur ça... grimaça Sting.  
-Hé! Protesta-t-elle.

La brune avait les joues d'un rouge vif. Orga n'osa pas demander si c'était d'amour ou de rage, de peur de se prendre une baffe.  
Rogue continua:

-Il m'a demandé de garder les deux. Je n'aurais pas du les mettre au même endroit. Rit-il.  
-Ouais... Merci mec d'avoir tout foiré... Bon... soupira-t-il. Autant le faire à l'ancienne, même si j'vais avoir l'air con...

Le blond s'agenouilla, planta ses prunelles bleues dans celle de Minerva avant d'ouvrir le petit coffre que Rogue lui avait lançé et de demander:

-Veux-tu m'épouser?

Minerva semblait, à la grande surprise des autres, au bord des larmes. Elle sauta au cou de Sting, quelques perles sur ses joues. Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur la brune, qui articula, la tête dans son cou:

-Bien sur imbécile.

Rufus et Orga, seuls célibataires de la scène, s'entre-regardèrent.

-Je me sens assez seul, je dois dire. Souligna Rufus (NDA: Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis làaaaa! #Poutre#)  
-C'est Gemma qui va se retourner dans sa tombe. Ricana Orga.  
-Déja qu'en couple ça faisait des dégats, mariés, je crois qu'ils vont nous faire une véritable bombe. Sourit Yukino avant d'embrasser Rogue.

Prenant soudain conscience d'un léger point, Orga et Rufus attrapèrent chacun un des deux amoureux avant de leur hurler:

-Ne faites JAMAIS de gosses!

Minerva resta impassible quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je suis désolée pour vous les gars mais c'est trop tard, fallait le dire avant!

Sting fixa alors sa fiancée puis bégaya:

-Tu... es...

Puis il s'évanouit.

-Et un Sting dans les pommes, un! Minerva, heureusement que ton père est mort, il serait pas content du tout.  
-Et si c'était le cas, il se prendrait la marque de mon talon sur les fesses. Répliqua-t-elle. Sting, hoi, Sting, réveille-toi imbécile.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce type va devenir papa. Souligna Rogue.  
-Heum... Rogue? Risqua Yukino. En fait, il n'est pas le seul.

Rogue fixa alors la blanche avant de tourner de l'oeil lui aussi.

-Super... maugréa Orga. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant que la lampe-torche et son ombre sont HS?

Minerva ne savait pas ce qu'ils feraient dans l'immédiat. Mais elle savait que c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie, et elle comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

Alors ? Votre avis ?

Dites moi tout ça en review !

Bisous,

Malycea

PS: Je ne sais pas encore si je vais écrire un petits bonus ou non, dites-moi si vous voudriez ou pas!


End file.
